To Love Sakura
by Miss Soupy
Summary: A collection of oneshots with all of them Sakura pairings. NEW POST: DeiSaku
1. Walk With Me NaruSaku

Walk With Me

Ever since _that_ incident, he had always offered to walk her home.

In the earliest days, she would turn him down not so gently and go off in search of her brooding heartthrob.

But since _that_ day, when he asked her, she would turn him down gently. She would have an excuse ready, but she always smiled and thanked him for the concern, then would promise to meet him the next day.

And then one day, seemingly out of the blue, when he asked to walk her home she agreed. To say he was ecstatic would be an understatement, but he did his best to keep it friendly, unwilling to scare her away.

The two would talk, sometimes about old times, or about recent missions, or just walk in a companionable silence.

And he began to hope.

It was extremely hard for him to contain his glee at the person he adored finally accepting him, if only in this small way.

He would be patient. She was always worth it.

Then one night, as the two walked down the deserted street together, this time silently entertaining their own thoughts (his of course were trained on her, but he couldn't begin guess what she would be thinking), he caught her looking at him more frequently than usual.

Of course, when he turned to look back, she would duck her head away. He thought he saw the faintest tints of red against her creamy cheeks, but he explained it away as merely a trick of the dull lamp light.

However, when the two reached her house, he knew for certain something different. She was polite and friendly like always, she thanked him and promised to see him in the morning and he eagerly agreed.

But when she finally stood before her door, she seemed to hesitate. She was fumbling with her keys now, he noticed clearly, which was something she never did. His eyes softened as he watched her, but he didn't make any attempt to near her.

He would still be patient for she was still worth it.

Finally she had the right key, which she put in the lock. But she didn't enter. Instead, she turned and faced him. He now knew for sure she was blushing, and he guessed he was as well, if the speed of his heart was any measure for how he was feeling.

He saw as she took a deep breath and a strange smile crept upon her face and he blinked.

"Naruto, would you like to come in?"

He hesitated for only a second, as a result of shock, but quickly regained himself and in one giant bound he stood next to her, blue eyes bright and eager. She smiled at him, blush still present as she took his hand in hers and to lead him inside. Before she did however, she leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"I thought you'd never ask Sakura-chan."

* * *

Well, this is the first little story in my collection of Sakura pairings. My favorite pairing, so I wanted to have it be the first. I hope its not too hard to figure out what 'that' incident that was referred to (it shouldn't be hard to figure out). I'm not sure what pairing to do next, but I have a few ideas. I'm willing to take votes for what pairing you would like to see next, so don't forget to review! 


	2. Little Victory NejiSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Little Victory

He knew she was there, most likely waiting for the right moment to strike. He couldn't quite figure out what she could want this time, but he would not lose to her. Not this time. He was a prodigy, the gifted Hyuuga Neji, and he did NOT lose so easily.

His movement was fluid and graceful. He went through each stance perfectly, as was expected, but he could feel eyes on him. He slowed himself ever so slightly as his motions brought him under the bows of a large cherry tree.

Just as his head bobbed under one of its branches, something swung down. Being the prodigy that he was, Neji easily maneuvered out of the way of outstretched arms, fingers spread wide trying to reach for something just out of their grasp.

Neji let his gaze fall on the intruder, who had withdrawn their arms and now had them folded across their chest, an annoyed look set upon their face.

"Nice try Haruno."

He turned his back on her, and made his way to the center of the clearing as he finished the last of his stances. He heard the creaking of a branch and then a soft thud as Sakura righted herself once again on the ground. He was surprised when she didn't move towards him.

But she wasn't done with him just yet.

"Neji-kun…" She whined.

"No."

"But-,"

"No."

He would not break down.

"Please?"

His movements stopped as he desperately tried to regain his resolve. He couldn't turn around, couldn't let her win.

But he did. She knew she had him.

He turned to look at her face, her lip puckered in a pout and her bright green eyes were practically _glistening_.

At that look, any rebuttal was hastened quickly away from his lips.

His shoulders slumped in defeat, but he quickly covered that by moving to sit on the grass below.

When he spoke he didn't look at her, but she still heard him clearly.

"You better not lose my tie this time Sakura."

He cringed at the squeal of delight the pink haired girl produced as she wasted no time in rushing over to him. In seconds she was kneeling behind him, her hands already running gently through his soft chocolate locks.

Neji sighed to himself, but couldn't help but close his eyes in enjoyment as her skilled hands massaged his scalp.

He would allow her this small pleasure, for now at least. As long as no one saw, he would let her have this little victory.

Neji's lip quirked in a predatory smile when he felt her cheek rub against his velvet hair, her fingers lacing themselves through it.

She may have won this little battle, but he would make her pay.

In the end, it would be he who wound up on top.

* * *

eep, bad thoughts with that last line there..hahaha. Mmk, well i just had to get this one out, its been bothering me for days now. I have an idea for another Naru/Saku, but I want to try other pairings first I think. Unless I get a lot of reviewers who want that, I think I'll write a Shika/Saku or Lee/Saku. Please review and vote for what you'd like to see next! 


	3. Worth the Trouble ShikSaku

Worth the Trouble

It started as a tiny tendril of white, thin wispy strands barely visible by the naked eye.

Minutes go by, maybe hours, he can never be sure, and that tiny dot in the sky expands and fans out into a big cotton-fluff blanket which lazily drifts by.

Sometimes he feels he is the only one who really appreciates the beauty of a cloud being born.

Or perhaps it's just that no one takes the time to watch it. The life a ninja is a busy one.

He feels something press into his side, and he shifts slightly to compensate for the closeness. A head rests itself on one of his arms that had been folded behind his head, and he frowns at the extra weight. But he allows it, if only because fighting it would cause unwanted problems.

_How troublesome._

The scent of strawberries finds him as bubblegum pink hair blows across his face, tickling it. He wriggles his nose in an effort to remove the pink locks, and when this doesn't work he sends a puff of his breath to blow them away.

She hasn't said a word, and this surprised him, for she is usually very verbal about what she wants or needs from him.

Curiously, he glances to his side and watches her relaxed face as she stares up at the sky.

Feeling his attention on her, she turns her head and smiles at him. Her bright emerald eyes hold peace and happiness in their depths and unconsciously he relaxes. It seems for this one time she is content with him and the clouds as silent company.

It's strange she can be so comfortable, so happy, with a man like him. He isn't mysterious and handsome like her previous infatuation. Rather, he's an average looking man with an average life, and that's all he'll ever be. He says what he feels (provided it isn't too troublesome to do so) and he doesn't have some great conquest, some great mission in life. He just wants to live as long as he's allowed; get the job done and have a few moments of relaxation before doing it all over again.

But maybe it's not all that impossible that she sees something in him after all.

If a cloud can be formed from a tiny wisp of condensation, then surely love could grow, even with a lazy, undistinguished man like him.

At this thought he can return her smile; her reaction being to snuggle closer to him while draping an arm across his chest. Her eyelashes flutter across his neck and she lets out a content sound and allows herself to drift off.

He sighs and returns his attention to the clouds. By now, his arm has fallen asleep and tingles annoyingly.

_So troublesome._

A smile remains on his face as he thinks it.

She is always worth the trouble.

* * *

A/N: a reviewer voted for a Shika/Saku so I happily complied.

next: Lee/Saku, Shino/Saku, Naru/Saku? not sure which to do...hmm


	4. Attraction ShinoSaku

Attraction

"Shino!"

The voice was closer this time, said shinobi noted from where he knelt in one of the Aburame clans many gardens.

He had found an interesting ant specimen on a large pink flower, and he now held it perched on one long finger as he examined it through his black glasses.

Now, most people wouldn't find anything even vaguely interesting about an ant, but the kikai user surely did, him being an insect expert himself.

Of course, a mere ant was nothing compared to his deadly kikai. It was thanks to them that he knew that she would find him in, say, 35 seconds.

Gently, he put the insect back on its flower, and watched as it wasted no time and began feeding on the nectar deep within.

"Shino!"

Ah, right on time.

"What are you doing out here! Your family is waiting for us!"

"I know," was his calm reply as he stood to face her. He was glad to see she only looked slightly peeved at him.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You can look at bugs _after_ dinner. Come on," and with that she was pulling him along out of the garden.

Briefly he opened his mouth; not to argue with her, but to correct her that the ant was actually an _insect_, not a bug.

He thought better of it in the end because he knew she was aware of the difference. Most likely she said it just to gall him, to get him riled up about _something_.

In a way he really deserved it. He couldn't count the number of times he had upset her because of a well placed kikai she found tucked in her pillowcase, resting in her hair, hiding in her clothes…ok, so he REALLY deserved it.

But that was why he loved her; she was good enough to put up with it.

And her screeching wasn't THAT loud…well, it was, but he was usually conveniently absent during it.

Obviously, if he was around he didn't need his kikai to watch her for him, did he?

He could tell how much she had gotten used to him by the fact that she didn't seem all that upset that he had almost skipped out on a family meal. He hoped he had changed her in a good way, even just a little. He knew she had changed him.

It wasn't in a way anyone could really see much of a difference. He didn't eat differently, he didn't open up more or act differently around people. No, most people would say the only thing different about him was the beautiful woman usually in his company.

She was only woman who saw behind his dark glasses, who understood how he felt without having to say a word, who loved him for all his mysteries and blank facade.

The only woman he could love.

Upon reaching the house he stopped her by briefly squeezing her hand. She turned to look at him questioningly, her emerald eyes searching for something she couldn't see because of his glasses.

Gently, he reached up and brushed a few pink strands away from her cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing her skin.

He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to.

"I love you too," she voiced softly, placing her hand over his where it rested against her cheek. She grinned broadly up at him while he smiled softly from behind his high collar.

They stood there in silence for a moment, and then in a flash she was pulling him inside to get ready. As he watched her retreating form, pink hair swaying gently, Shino thought back to garden.

Nature showed him how insects were attracted to the sweetest, most beautiful flowers.

And so it was for him.

* * *

mmk, the votes were:

Shino/Saku 2

Kiba/Saku 2

Itachi/Saku 1

Naruto/Saku 1

Gaara/Saku 1

Since I had an idea about a Shino/Saku one, I went ahead and wrote that. Hopefully an idea for a Kiba/Saku will come to me so I can write one of those. Keep voting for wanted pairings!

Ja ne!


	5. That Smile KibaSaku

That Smile

_Found her!_

A sly grin found its way upon his face as he settled himself in the foliage, completely hiding his person as his sharp eyes peered out at his target. His eyes glinted with a predatory light as he watched.

Mere yards away stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he had to stop himself from letting out a low approving growl.

She really was a sight to behold; her breaths were coming in short pants and sweat glistened upon her body as she sent a fist through a wooden dummy.

She was so…_destructive_.

His smile grew at that thought, and he licked his lips.

She stopped before a decimated wooden dummy and wiped sweat off of her forehead, sweeping her pink bangs out of her eyes.

_She's being too still…does she realize?_

He was hit with sudden panic that she somehow knew he was there, but she didn't make a move to call him out like she normally would. Instead, she bent over and picked wooden chips out of her sandals, giving him a perfect view of her luscious derriere.

His smile faded and his mouth hung gaping. Pupils dilated, fingers clenched into fists, and sweat immediately beaded on his temple.

_Oh…_

He blinked once, twice, three times.

His eyes were glued to the sight before him and something within him released, and rather loudly at that.

It built in the back of his throat, reverberating through his vocal cords and sprung forth as an appraising howl which vibrated around the little hollow.

His enjoyment was short lived however, when the intelligent part of his brain rained in his animalistic side and he realized what he had just done.

The girl straightened and he barely had time to register that she had something in her hands before a kunai came whizzing through the air straight for his head. Inches from impact he scrambled out of the way, forgoing his nice hiding spot in exchange for his life.

"Now, now Sakura, I was just joking around," he tried, giving her the most innocent look he could manage under the circumstances.

Knuckles cracked.

"Might I ask what you were doing watching me from that bush Kiba-_kun_?"

Her voice was sickly sweet and lilting, which scared him all the more.

"Uhh…well…I…," he stammered, racking his wound up brain for some kind of excuse, and finding none, settled for the truth. "The scenery?"

A smile found its way to his face once more, his canines flashing at her, which promptly set a blush to her cheeks.

_Yes!_

He had shown her the smile that she was absolutely powerless against. It was just the right mixture of cockiness and aloofness that sent her jittering helplessly.

The smile that said: 'you know you can't resist me so why fight it?'

And it was true enough. He could see her, struggling to stay mad at him all the while he allowed himself to step closer to her. When she threw a desperate punch that held no effort he dodged and instead scooped the now wailing girl into his arms.

With one last playful whoop, he was off, springing through the forest holding his prize bridal style and laughing all the while.

* * *

Finally I got an idea for a Kiba/Saku! phew that took awhile too. Hope its alright...it kinda feels like it could go on but I want to keep by drabbles around 500 words so I felt I should stop there.

Please review and tell me what Sakura pairings you'd like to see next! So far Itachi/Saku is winning so I'm guessing that will be next.

votes:

Itachi/Saku 2

Naruto/Saku 2

Gaara/Saku 1


	6. Keeping Close GaaSaku

Keeping Close

Sakura was angry.

This was the first thing Gaara noted upon arriving home when there was no smile or kiss greet him but instead scowling girl with gloves, apron, broom, and dustpan. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were red with anger.

Seeing him come around the corner, the pink-headed kunoichi unceremoniously dropped a garbage bag she had been holding to round on the red head.

"I can't take this anymore!" She screeched, waving the broom roughly through the air and Gaara blinked mutely, coaching his face to remain expressionless even while he felt his mood sour.

_Could she possibly mean him?_

This thought did _not_ make him a happy man. He had grown rather attached to the pink haired medic, and he really wasn't willing to give her up.

As if sensing his unease over her complaint she explained further, "Your sand, it gets everywhere!"

Gaara felt relief wash over him as he blankly watched the disheveled, red-faced girl before him begin her ranting.

At least this wasn't exactly about _him_. Not really.

"It's in my clothes, my hair, under my pillow."

"Sakura"

"There's a pile of it in my shoes _every_ morning and even in my pockets!"

"Sakura"

"It sticks to my skin, sometimes in _uncomfortable_ places, and doesn't even come off when I shower!"

"Sakura"

"It's _everywhere _and I've had enough of it!"

"_Sakura_"

"What!"

Gaara merely gave her a bemused look before approaching the poor girl, and gently smoothed some of her mussed pink locks and removed some loose grains of sand.

"My sand reacts to my feelings," he explained calmly, sea green eyes meeting jade. "When I'm angry it attacks on its own accord. It's the same principle with other emotions. Anymore, I'm not as angry as I was."

Sakura regarded the Kazekage with a frown but nodded in agreement and didn't protest when the hand that had been sifting through her hair rested at the base of her head as the other snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

"My sand is only acting positively towards you because I do. I enjoy being close to you, therefore it does as well. I want to protect you, and it does, and will if it needs to, even without my command. It just wants to stay near you, as I do."

Angry jade eyes slowly melted into a look of pure astonishment at his loving words, and when he leaned down to capture her lips with his own she responded quite nicely.

Gaara knew she'd never complain about his sand again, and, of course, he was right.

The next morning when Gaara leaned over to kiss his love on the forehead before heading out, he couldn't help but notice something different.

First, he noted how the sheets weren't full of sand as they usually were and wondered where the sand that normally took a post in their bedroom had gotten to.

His wonderment was brief however when his eye caught on a beautiful glass sculpture filled to the brim with sand set on the small round table next to the bed.

Then, looking down at Sakura's sleeping form, he saw pendant hanging daintily around her creamy neck.

Gaara smiled at what he saw in the depths of the small crystal pendant.

Grains of sand kept close to her heart.

Instead of chasing the sand away, she had made a home for it.

Now they would never really be apart.

* * *

I know the votes were for Ita/Saku next, but Gaara commanded me to write him so I of course couldn't refuse! Besides, I think Itachi-san is a little more patient than Gaara, him being older and all...but I haven't forgotten him and I will have him up next. I've also been getting a lot of Naru/Saku votes which is great cuz thats my favorite pairing, but I'm trying to get some other pairings out there first before doing another so just be patient. Also, new to the board is Kakashi and Kankuro so I hope to eventually try my hand at those pairings too. (I really like Kaka/Saku but Kanku/Saku is fairly alien to me as of yet but I'll still try!)

votes:

Itachi/Sakura 5

Naruto/Sakura 6

Kakashi/Sakura 1

Kankuro/Sakura 1

keep on reviewing and voting and thanks to everyone who has!

--Miss Soupy


	7. Come ItaSaku

Come

A chilling wind blew through the vacant dusty streets of the compound, past the barricades across the gates labeled _Uchiha_, through the lonely houses that held nothing but ghostly memories. It blew up to where he stood high above it all, almost seeming to melt into the dark night sky, and yet he seemed so detached from everything.

He didn't belong there. He hadn't for many years now, and yet he still seemed to be drawn to this haunting place.

A faint tickling of noise of soft sobs at his ear caught his attention and blood red eyes swept over the deserted compound.

_There._

Kneeling in the middle of the main road was a small figure hunched over. Sharingan eyes narrowed in and took it in more accurately. He could now clearly see the outline of a female, a kunoichi by her dress, with bright pink locks hung over her face.

He had met this girl before. She was the kunoichi that had been on the same team as his brother, as well as the Kyuubi container. She was the one who trained under the Hokage herself.

_How interesting_.

A flicker of movement and he stood before her, his dark shape looming over the hunched girl. He had been so silent that she didn't even sense his presence until he spoke to her.

"Running away kunoichi?"

The sound of his silky voice caused the girl to twitch in surprise before looking up at him with frightened, yet pained, jade eyes.

Itachi was startled at the image of himself displayed in the girls damp eyes, but effectively masked his surprise. His visit to his old home had been so surreal somehow, and in that moment he had finally seemed to realize where he was.

But why had he come here?

The girl stared unblinkingly into his sharingan eyes, and realization spread across her face as she registered who he was.

And then, to his surprise, she shook her head.

"No, I'm not running away."

From the look in her eyes he understood.

"No, you aren't," he agreed after a pause, but now he wondered, "Then, what are you running to?"

Her eyes saddened and moved to the hem of his cloak, staring fixedly at a red cloud and spoke softly.

"I don't know."

"But, I doubt you will get far sitting in the dirt."

"No," she agreed before shakily standing to face him, wiping stray tears from her eyes as she did so.

Shoulders square, eyes sharp, chin held high, she faced Uchiha Itachi, one of, if not the, strongest shinobi alive.

Seeing her determination, Itachi allowed his mouth to curve up slightly in an amused look that was hidden by his high collar.

"What are you running to then, Itachi-san?"

Itachi didn't answer and instead stared off at some point over the girls shoulder. He didn't feel the need to explain to this girl that he did not run to or from anything, but merely felt he should come here and did so.

And when his hand, seemingly on its own accord, offered itself to the kunoichi before him, she looked at it with surprise and wonder alight in her eyes.

Time seemed to stop as the girl considered, for it was a great thing that was being offered. Both knew it and both felt it, and it couldn't be taken back.

But when a pale, yet strong, hand fell in his, and he griped it tightly and drew her to him, he felt a sense of relief that was alien to him, but there just the same.

A flicker, a rustle of a cloak, and the two were gone, leaving nothing but the dirt to resettle itself along the path.

A lone cherry blossom fell where the girl had once stood, and it sat for a time before the wind took it up again.

* * *

Well, my oneshots keep getting longer and longer, but it can't be helped. I enjoyed making this one a little more dark (cuz you know with Itachi it _has_ to be). Next will be Kakashi because (excluding Naruto) he got the most votes. And, new to the board is a vote for Deidara. There actually was someone interested in Oro/Saku or Hisame/Saku, but sorry to say, I don't think I'll be attempting those pairings. But, I figure I could make an attempt on Deidara (eventually)because he is a pretty interesting fellow, yeah.

Votes:

Kaka/Saku 5

Naru/Saku 8

Kanku/Saku 2

Deidara/Saku 1

Keep voting for your favorite pairings folks, and thanks for the wonderful reviews!

--Miss Soupy


	8. Magic Hands KakaSaku

Magic Hands

Kakashi had never felt so happy to be in the hospital. Usually, getting him to go was like pulling teeth, which was the same for most shinobi. But, ever since a certain pink haired beauty had started taking shifts there when not on a mission, he was only too happy to go and get fixed up when needed.

Of course, this didn't always turn out the way he wanted it. Sometimes it was another medic assigned to heal him, and that would just not do. At first when it was a different nurse he would just whip out one of his precious books and grumpily read until the medic was done. Or, on days he felt especially peeved that Sakura was not going to take care of him, he would simply jump out the window. His student of old was the best, he reasoned, and sticking around for a mediocre healing just wasn't worth the time.

And she was indeed the best. She was witty enough to keep up with his playful banter, for one. She made the healing quick and (relatively) painless, as long as he didn't provoke her _too_ much. But, the best thing about Sakura was her 'magic hands', thusly named by himself. She gave the best massages of anyone in Konoha, and her magic touch could cure any knot.

Yes, Hatake Kakashi was addicted to Haruno Sakura's massages.

The way her nimble fingers danced over tense muscles, giving just the right amount of pressure and chakra to afflicted muscles was pure magic.

Sometimes Kakashi wondered if Sakura realized how deadly those hands of hers could be. Deadly in a good way, that is.

A _very_ good way.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei! Back already I see," Sakura teased as she walked into the room holding a clipboard and reading over said man's ailments.

"Can't seem to stay out of trouble," Kakashi drawled from the hospital bed as he watched her with a bored expression.

"Hmm…perhaps you are slowing down in your old age."

An innocent grin spread across her face as she saw Kakashi slump significantly at the age comment.

"Be careful Sakura-_chan_," Kakashi began while wagging his finger. "This 'old man' could still teach you a thing or two."

Sakura pouted her lip at being treated like a child and Kakashi smirked under his mask. His victory was short lived however, for after setting the clipboard aside, the pink haired medic approached the bed with a demure smile.

"I look forward to it, Kakashi-_sensei_."

And with that she quickly got to work and left the Jounin to wonder what exactly she had meant by _that_.

It wasn't until after the healing and into the massage that Kakashi finally allowed the question to drop in order to enjoy the feel of Sakura's able hands as they worked on a particularly tense area on his right shoulder.

"Ahh..thank Kami-sama for you and your magic hands," Kakashi voiced as a loud crack filled the air and he rolled his shoulders experimentally and found them nicely loosened.

"Magic hands?" Sakura asked, looking at him with a curious expression as she retrieved her clipboard.

"Healing, massages, and a wicked punch to boot. Thus, I dubbed them your 'magic hands'."

He winked teasingly at her and was pleased to see a slight blush cross her cheeks.

"How wonderful. You get a name like Copy-nin Kakashi while I get Magic Hands. Joy," she said dryly while rolling her eyes.

She waved flippantly over her shoulder and put her hand on the doorknob before stopping and called over her shoulder, "One day I'll have to show you what these 'magic hands' of mine can _really_ do."

A smile, a wink, and she was gone, leaving the door to close behind with a soft _chink_.

The seconds crept by as Kakashi stared wide eyed at the place Sakura had just stood.

…

…

_Oh…_

* * *

I looove Kakashi. He's just..ah! awesome! Hopefully I stayed true to his character since this is my first time writing him. I'm not sure what pairing I will write next and your reviews will really help me decide. I might write another Naru/Saku or I might try a pairing I haven't done yet. It's partly up to you reviewers and partly up to what random ideas pop into my head. New to the board is Sasori/Saku and another Neji/Saku.

Votes:

Naru/Saku 9

Kanku/Saku 2

Dei/Saku 1

Saso/Saku 1

Neji/Saku 1

Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

--Miss Soupy


	9. Just a Peek NaruSaku

Just a Peek

He shouldn't be doing this.

Really REALLY shouldn't be doing this…but he was a ninja, and ninja's needed to be stealthy and observing, and this would definitely be good training in those two categories right?

This was Uzumaki Naruto's brave attempt at finding purpose for spying on his teammate in the bathhouse.

Ah, really, who was he trying to kid?

He wasn't doing this because he was a ninja (though that did have its advantages).

He was doing it because, well, he was a teenager. You know, raging hormones and all that. Well, that, and the fact that he was trained by the most perverted ninja in Fire Country, as well as said man's number one fan.

Heh.

Obviously, none of this was any of his fault but rather a cruel twist of fate that turned an innocent, bright eyed boy into a _semi_-pervert.

But still…if he was caught he would be blamed and he would be _dead_.

IF

It was those two letters alone that made him stuff the part of him that was screaming for him NOT to do this into a dark forgotten corner of his mind.

Really, what boy could deny himself the thrill of a possible near death experience? More importantly, what boy would pass up the chance at seeing their heartthrob naked?

Not Uzumaki Naruto!

Enter said teenager with raging hormones and a death wish, who was currently peeping into the ladies side of the bathhouse.

Thanks to Jiraiya, who was an expert at this sort of thing, Naruto knew that the eleventh plank in the wooden fence separating the male side from the female side was slightly warped and therefore had a crack that was big enough to see through yet small enough to stay undetected. Needless to say the perverted old man had gotten a lot of research done in this particular bathhouse.

Settling himself into the prime peeking position, Naruto knew all he had left to do was wait. He felt it was pretty lucky that the bathhouse was empty because of the odd hour Sakura usually came to the onsen. Her hectic medic-nin schedule was the cause of that, plus, he knew Sakura liked her alone time and this was the perfect time and place for that.

And then there she was: his smart, beautiful, kind hearted angel that could put a dent in his skull and heal it good as new all in the same breath.

Ah, how he loved her.

Naruto's breath stilled in anticipation as the kunoichi slipped a toe into the water. Finding the temperature pleasant enough, she turned and slipped off her towel before lowering herself in.

As she did so, Naruto was gifted with the sight of her naked backside, and this sight alone was enough to cause his heart to race frantically and droplets of blood to spill from his nose.

But then, in the process of turning around, she hesitated for a moment, and instead sank down till the water was up to her shoulders.

Naruto's mind flashed from slight panic to disappointment at seeing the now submerged kunoichi. But, a ninja must be patient, he thought, and so he would be.

Sakura was now slowly wading backwards through the water towards the wooden fence and Naruto's hope began to rise. Inches from the wall (and where Naruto quietly sat) she stopped.

BAM!

Naruto realized what was going on mere moments before a fist came in contact with the wooden fence, and was able to scramble away just in time as the said fence was obliterated. Pieces of debris fell all around making plunking noises as they hit the water, but that was the least of Naruto's worries for right in front of him was his beloved teammate.

For the first time ever, Naruto actually saw his life flash before his eyes. Facing Sasuke, the Akatsuki, and Orochimaru was nothing compared to this.

Who knew Death would have pink hair and dazzling green eyes?

"Ah-haha…Sakura-chan, how'd you know I was here?" He managed to ask, desperately trying to buy some time. Well, that and the fact that he was really curious on how she had found him out…

"Your chakra spiked when I took my towel off," Sakura explained stonily, not even batting an eye at his blatant fear.

"Damn…there's probably no way I could have controlled that…" he mumbled to himself, and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I'll admit you _were_ really quiet…quite a feat for you actually. And you went through all that just for a peek at me?" Sakura asked, and Naruto didn't miss the amused tug at the corner of her mouth.

"Heh, for you? Course I would." He replied with a grin, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and he was pleased to see the faint tint of pink hearting her cheeks.

But when she spoke again, she carried no hint of embarrassment.

"It's too bad really. All that work for just a peek…"

Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw Sakura move so she was standing halfway out of the water, arms folded across her chest. He briefly allowed his gaze to travel from her flat stomach up her curves to where her arms where folded over her breasts.

But when she growled in annoyance, he looked up into her eyes only to find them burning angrily.

"But...IF YOU'RE GONNA ACT LIKE A PERVERT THEN YOU WILL BE PUNISHED LIKE ONE! KYAA!"

One second Naruto had a glimpse of heaven, the next he felt as if he was being hit in the face by a train.

----

When Naruto awoke later in the hospital he was greeted by a smug looking Jiraiya.

"Pervert Rule #1: never use a peep hole on a kunoichi; they WILL find you."

Naruto closed his eyes and wished himself back into a coma, but his only comfort was a naked image of Sakura, swinging away.

* * *

A/N: I just couldn't resist doing another Naru/Saku and I know many of you have been asking for one. Since the last one of this pairing was on the serious side, I decided this one should be a little humorous (which isn't hard with our beloved Naruto!). I'm hoping to churn out a Kanku/Saku as soon as I get a stable idea, but in the meantime keep reviewing and tell what Sakura pairing you wanna see.

And as always thanks so much for your wonderful reviews /squee/

Votes:

Kanku/Saku 6

Neji/Saku 3

Dei/Saku 2

Saso/Saku 2

Kaka/Saku 1

--Miss Soupy


	10. Diamond KankuSaku

Diamond

When Kankuro learned that a certain pink haired medic-nin was going to be visiting Suna to do some research abroad, he knew it would mean trouble on his part.

It wasn't that he disliked the girl, quite the contrary really. He knew her to be smart and kind, as well as, he could admit, beautiful and an excellent ninja. And, most importantly, she had saved him from poisoning.

Which there inlay the real problem: what do you say to someone who saved your life?

Sure, the incident had happened quite some time ago, but it was something he would never forget, for it _was_ his life that was on the line. And now the girl was here again, and with Gaara busy with Kazekage business and Temari leaving on a mission, it would be up to him to see to it Sakura was taken care of and had an enjoyable stay in Suna. She was an important figure after all, apprentice to the Hokage and everything.

In the end he had –been forced to- decided to take one Haruno Sakura out to lunch.

If she had been surprised at seeing a facepaint-less puppet master at her door one afternoon, she showed no sign of it, and after a brief but friendly exchange she had agreed to join him for lunch.

Kankuro lead her through the sandy streets of Suna and into a small restaurant away from the tourist area of the city.

"I thought you might appreciate some real Suna cuisine," Kankuro explained as Sakura studied the menu with a slight frown. Many of the items she had never even heard of.

"Is the curry good?" Sakura questioned, looking up at him over her menu.

Hearing this, a smirk spread across the sand-nins face which he quickly hid with his own menu and replied, "Uh, yeah. The curry here is to die for."

_This will be entertaining…_

Orders were placed and the two talked causally until the food arrived, and Kankuro had to keep himself from grinning as Sakura took her first bite of her meal.

He had to give her some credit, because everything seemed perfectly normal until about the seventh chew and, having had quite enough, the pink haired girl lunged for her water.

"Ah! This is _food_!" Sakura gasped, draining most of her glass and setting it down hard.

Her cheeks were stained pink and sweat beaded at her temple. Even her hair seemed to frizz oddly, but he couldn't decide if it was reaction to the spicy food or just the deserts dry air.

Letting himself go, Kankuro let out a bark of laughter at the poor girl's predicament, which she obviously didn't appreciate if the annoyed look on her face was any indication.

Once Kankuro felt thoroughly laughed out, he politely traded his meal for hers and the two settled into their lunch.

"Why is the food so spicy here in the desert?" Sakura questioned after a time.

Though Kankuro had purposely gotten a blander meal knowing she would need it, she still made frequent trips to her glass of water.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because otherwise everything is so dull."

"So, you make your food really spicy to make things more interesting?"

"Something like that. All we have is a bunch of sand, so we make our food spicy and our clothes colorful so something stands out."

"Is that why you usually wear face paint?" Sakura questioned, pointing her chopsticks at his face.

"Maybe. I guess I think it makes me look more dangerous." Kankuro admitted with a shrug and Sakura smiled knowingly.

"You want to rub against the grain, so to speak. Isn't that right?"

Thinking that was a pretty good explanation the puppet master nodded, "Yeah, that's it. But I guess a person like you wouldn't have any trouble standing out in a place like this, eh?" He added with a smirk, indicating her bright pink hair.

Sakura scowled and replied with a sarcastic, "You bet. I'm a real diamond in the rough."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Kankuro teased, earning a stuck out tongue from the girl.

Kankuro watched as the girl returned to her food and smiled to himself.

Of course Sakura wouldn't have known he had sincerely meant it. She really was a diamond in the rough, and Kankuro was looking forward to seeing her shine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update, but I guess I will blame that on school. I know this one isn't as fluffy as other ones, but it's just how it turned out. I still think its pretty cute...so I hope you KankuSakura fans like it!

Votes:

KankuSaku 9

Neji/Saku 5

Saso/Saku, Dei/Saku 4

Kaka/Saku 2

Gaa/Saku, Lee/Saku 1

Keep voting and reviewing!

--Miss Soupy


	11. Persuasion NejiSaku

Persuasion

When Sakura started visiting the main house, Neji was decidedly indifferent. It didn't really concern him; she came to tutor his cousin who was training to become a medic-nin. (Apparently her gentle nature was ideal for this kind of field)

But then he started noting obvious differences in his life, and this _did_ concern him.

Normally, the Hyuuga main house was quiet, reserved, and rather gloomy, but with Sakura, it was as if a veil had been lifted and the previous black and white turned into color and became, dare he say, _happier_.

As soon as he would arrive home and see that bright burst of pink hair, the atmosphere seemed to lighten of its own accord. And it wasn't just the house, but Neji even felt his own spirits lift considerably.

With Sakura around, he smiled more, carried himself easier, and even felt the need to –gasp- engage in frivolous conversation (as long as Sakura was somehow involved of course).

Truthfully, Neji didn't know what to do with the strange changes occurring within and around him. And because he didn't know he became angry.

How dare he feel _happy_! Who said he _wanted_ to feel this way in the first place?

Luckily for the household (who didn't particularly like to deal with a sulking Neji), this train of thinking was short-lived because…well…_Sakura_. Just because he didn't _want_ to feel happy didn't make the jade-eyed woman any less potent, nor him less susceptible to her.

But, sadly, all good things must come to an end.

After awhile, Hinata no longer needed Sakura's tutoring, which meant she would no longer be making these visits.

Neji found he liked this even less than he had liked being happy, so he made up his mind to do something about it.

Sakura and Hinata sat on the porch one evening, talking and giggling like they always did. The only difference was this would be the last night Sakura would be visiting.

So, when Hinata was called away for a moment by her father, Neji decided it was time to make his move.

"Haruno-san," Neji calmly greeted, moving to take a seat next to the kunoichi and trying to remain indifferent, even over the thousand-watt smile she was currently giving him.

"Oh, hey Neji-san!" Sakura replied brightly, moving her body so she was facing the pale-eyed boy.

Neji felt his face soften slightly in a way he wasn't quite happy about, but still managed to say evenly, "I heard Hinata-san has been doing well in her training."

Sakura smiled proudly. "Oh yes! She's been doing very well. She doesn't even need my tutoring anymore."

"I see." Neji offered cryptically, but then he saw Sakura's smile turn slightly bitter-sweet.

"But I'll really miss coming over here to visit with you," she admitted, her eyes shining apologetically.

Neji took a deep breath before he spoke quietly. "There is nothing stopping you from visiting if you wish to."

Sakura blinked in surprise and gave a lop-sided smile, her eyes gazing out across the courtyard. "I'll see Hinata plenty at the hospital now, so what would be the purpose of me coming?" She paused and green eyes found pale ones as she added, "Unless you can think of a reason for me to come by?"

And that was it.

A hand suddenly reached out and took hold of her chin, and before either really knew what was happening, the distance between them was being closed and their lips touched.

Neji was slow at first, brushing her lips with his own in brief, gentle strokes while enjoying the softness. She was warm and sweet and he immediately wanted _more_ so he pulled her closer with this other hand cradling the back of her head.

Now his kisses turned hungry and full of want, and finding herself, Sakura replied similarly, tangling her fingers in his soft chocolate locks and pushing herself further to him.

His tongue slid across her bottom lip and she eagerly parted to allow him to taste her further. Shyly, she met his tongue with her own in a slow caress and Neji felt as if he was on fire. He felt he could definitely get used to this feeling.

But all too soon, the two had to part for air and Neji found himself looking down at a panting, yet quite happy, Sakura. He couldn't help but feel pleased seeing how her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were almost as pink as her hair.

Smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, Neji finally found his voice. "I hope I have given you a satisfactory reason to return."

Sakura contemplated this for a moment before grinning slyly and pulling his face back down to hers.

"That was pretty good, but I think I need more persuading."

_fin_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yay Neji, I reallly to luff him! Well I hope everyone liked this one, it was fun to write : ) It had been about a week since I updated and so I sat myself down and made myself come up with _something_, and I did. Since Neji was the winner of voting this week, he got the story. Oh, and thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing and voting for what pairings you want. You make me so happy! You are all so awesome!

Ok so votes for DeiSaku and SasoSaku have been running pretty evenly, so I was thinking I might try a DeiSakuSaso if people don't mind. boggles but who knows, maybe there will be a landslide for one particular pairing...either way, keep on reviewing and voting!

Votes:

Neji/Saku 10

Saso/Saku 7

Dei/Saku 6

Kaka/Saku 3

Gaa/Saku 3

Sai/Saku 2

Kabuto/Saku 2

Lee/Saku 1

--Miss Soupy


	12. Beauty SasoSakuDei

Beauty

They were very different, she knew. Opposites in many aspects of life and yet they still managed to make an exceptionally good team. Though, it could be said their teamwork was somewhat nonexistent, for they truly preferred to work alone, which they had to remind her constantly.

But, there were two things Sasori and Deidara could say they had in common: one being their love of art and the other their extreme fascination of a certain pink haired, jade eyed kunoichi.

It had been awkward at first, finding herself in the sights of not one, but two deadly members of the Akatsuki. But, in the end they had given her reason enough _not_ to complain. It seemed for her they would _try _to get along, though she'd have to be blind not to notice the slight competition.

For instance, once, Deidara had made a miniature pink owl for Sakura, which fluttered around and was quite entertaining to watch, for whenever it ran into anything with enough force it would explode in a flurry of pink sand before slowly piecing itself back together again.

Sasori had watched as the other two enjoyed the creation, noting how happy Sakura seemed by this small token and _tried _not to think deadly thoughts about his partner. If he killed him, he'd be forced to find a replacement which he didn't exactly feel up to at the moment. So instead he had opted for a different approach to the problem.

Sasori's gift, or gifts rather, were two miniature puppets, one resembling himself and one resembling Deidara. Every detail was a perfect match, from each strand of hair, to each stitch in the puppets robes, to the black fingernail polish both puppets sported on their tiny fingers.

When he gave the gifts to Sakura, Deidara could only watch as Sakura squealed in delight, promptly hugging the two puppets tightly to her chest and kissed Sasori thank you.

Tugging a blonde bang in anger, Deidara thought his partner was indeed very cunning, giving Sakura not only a Sasori puppet but one of himself as well. It was quite a good plan, but really, where was the fun in two dolls that didn't even explode? Hn.

In the background, the pink owl flew into the wall and promptly exploded, while Sakura didn't even bat an eye, too engrossed as she was in her new puppets.

Yes, the two nins were very different in their tastes but they were still both special to Sakura in their own ways.

Deidara was prone to having outbursts of emotion. He could be happy one moment, and fiercely angry the next. His personality mimicked his battle style: numerous explosions to confuse the opponent until it was impossible to tell what he would do next.

Sasori on the other hand, was, well, as emotionless as his puppets. He never really acted happy, or unhappy for that matter, he was just there, a blank face hiding his feelings under layers of walls that no one would ever get past. That was before Sakura however, and now the puppet-nin had to wonder if perhaps his defenses weren't as strong as he liked to think.

Deidara liked things done quickly. He wasn't the type to take things slowly, no, he'd take what he wanted out of a person, namely Sakura, but at the same time made things _extremely_ enjoyable. He'd kiss her roughly, teasingly, and never strayed on one place for long. He'd nip her shoulder, suckle her neck, and do that _amazing_ thing with his tongue that sent her into a world of euphoria in a matter of seconds, all the while keeping that oh-so-annoying and yet oh-so-irresistible grin on his face. And when the waves of pleasure finally subsided, he would tell her how beautiful she had looked in her brightest of moments.

Sasori took things slow, as if he had all the time in the world. Which, Sakura thought, being a living puppet, he just might. But that really wasn't the reason behind his pace. It was mostly because, with Sakura, he felt the most alive and he wanted to savor those few moments. Sakura granted him a few brief warm moments in his cold life. And because she did this for him, he would shower his thanks into appraising her body. His hands and lips would be gentle, and he would make sure every inch of her body got some attention from them. He made Sakura feel like a goddess for all the life she brought back into him.

Deidara and Sasori were extremely different, but at least it could be said they had agreed on one thing.

They both need their little cherry blossom to show them what true beauty really was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, well, I hope you enjoyed this one. It was quite fun for me, trying to think of the differences between Sasori and Deidara. They are quite an interesting pair! Hopefully I did the two justice and they weren't OC...I know most of the Akatsuki memebers are written quite darkly, and I took a more lighter approach. I guess that's just my writing style...ugh, one of these days I'll actually write something really dark and angsty! Yosh! But for now I'll just keep to the cutesy stuff...ha. Then again, if the votes keep going up for Kabuto/Sakura, I might just have to try the angst. That pairing would have to have some angst I think... Well anyways, keep on sending me lovely reviews and your pairing wishes and I will keep sending you new oneshots : )

Votes:

Saso/Saku 8

Dei/Saku 7

Kabuto/Saku 5

Kaka, Gaa, Sai/Saku 4

Lee, Neji/Saku 1

--Miss Soupy


	13. Prize KabuSaku

Prize

She had been a good rival, a good test of his strength. He could admit this, but it wasn't as if it really mattered. All that was important was the final outcome: she was captured, he had won. A better prize he couldn't even imagine, for what was better than holding your equal and yet complete opposite?

And she was all his to do as he pleased; a gift from his master for defeating her while managing to keep her alive.

Oh how he would enjoy breaking her.

And for once, Kabuto didn't even care about breaking her body. It would be such a waste to destroy such a beautiful bright thing. No, he was more interested in breaking her mind. That was where the real fun lay. Any halfwit could break a body but the mind however…now that was a challenge. And no doubt hers would not be an easy one to crack.

She was proud. He saw it in her eyes when she looked at him with complete hatred and refused to show fear.

"Sakura-san," he would say with his wry smile, "Such surprising eyes as always. But it hurts me dearly to see such loathing in them!"

She would growl and struggle against her bonds but he would just continue smiling. Leaning in towards her he would cup her cheek, gently, tenderly and she would freeze in confusion and disgust.

"Relax Sakura-san," he'd say, rubbing his thumb gently against her delicate cheek. "I wouldn't hurt my prize."

He'd leave her even more confused than she had been before his arrival and he'd smile to himself, his glasses glinting. Kindness was the way into Haruno Sakura's heart and mind. And when the loneliness seeped in and clawed at her being and doubt clouded her mind, he would be there as the only kindness she could look forward to.

He would be the enemy that provided comfort.

Kabuto chuckled to himself; she really would be a lot of fun.

He would visit as often as he could, just to talk to her, to provide her with company, to provide physical contact of another person. And he was always gentle, always kind, never pushing her to say or do anything.

Many times she would yell at him, or refuse to talk, or just cry, but as the visits grew in number, she cried and yelled less and less. And when he reached out to stroke her hair she wouldn't flinch away as often.

One day, she completely shocked him by reaching out for _him_, taking hold of his wrist in a tight grip and she spoke of her dreams, her hopes, and even her darkest fears. She cursed him, she cursed Orochimaru, she cursed all of Sound…but she never relinquished her hold on him.

And for once he was silent for he found there was nothing he could say.

She truly was his equal, not only in skill but in dedication. She was as dedicated to her village as he was dedicated to Orochimaru. It could not be broken. _She _could not be broken.

But Kabuto wasn't one to give up on an experiment, so he continued to see her. It was all for his game, he would think to himself. Nothing more.

And then for a time, Sakura stopped speaking to him, and he grew anxious. She would sit and watch him, her green eyes holding a certain light he didn't understand. It was as if she understood something he did not, which was of course absurd.

His unnerved feeling continued to grow, but he continued to visit her, blaming the visits on his growing curiosity, not realizing he was losing the control and she was gaining it.

Finally one day, Sakura reached out and taking his arm she pulled him close to her.

Her lips were beside his ear as she whispered, "You tried to break me, Kabuto-san. I am not stupid enough not to realize this. But it will not be me who is broken…it will be _you, _Kabuto-san. It's already happening, isn't it?"

She pulled away then, triumph shining in her eyes as she looked at his paled face, watching as realization dawned upon him.

Then a smile spread across the bespectacled nin's face as he complimented, "Oh, but you are a good prize Sakura-san."

* * *

A/N: I can't believe you all made me write a KabuSaku! That was hard...really, but I did my best. I'm not really a big Kabuto fan...so I was kinda sketchy on how to portray him. I can't say I've read many (if any) KabuSaku fics, but I'd imagine they would be more darkish. Well, I thought it'd be funny if one of Kabuto's little tricks backfired on him all thanks to our beloved pink-haired kunoichi. Anyways, all you KabuSaku fans better review me for this one! hehe...oh yeah and keep voting! But please, don't just leave a review with a vote. Try to comment on the fic in some way as and then leave a vote. Oh and I think I'll try a safe pairing next, perhaps a ShikaSaku again? I have a pretty interesting idea for that one...

Votes:

Kabu/Saku: 7

Kaka, Gaa/Saku: 5

Sai/Saku: 8

Neji, Dei/Saku: 2

Saso, Lee/Saku 1

--Miss Soupy


	14. Test Subject SaiSaku

Test Subject

Being on a team with Naruto and Sakura had caused irreversible effects on the socially confused entity known as Sai. And because he didn't like being behind, his new feelings had been strange enough to make him want to do something about them. When he didn't understand something fully, there was only one thing he could do to remedy his ignorance, and that was thorough research on the subject.

He had spent day after day in the Konoha library reading up about the diverse subject of feelings and how to interact with others. But he only felt half satisfied from his extensive research, which made him realize the best way to test out his new found understanding was a more practical approach: to test his knowledge he would have to take action in real life situations.

Luckily for Sai, as he entered the busy library, his eyes fell on what would become his test subject.

"Good day Ha-…Sakura. Lovely weather we're having isn't it? May I join you?"

Startled, Sakura look up from the medical journal she had been reading to see Sai smiling from across the table.

"Oh, hey Sai," she began awkwardly, eyeing Sai's forced smile with a deserved level of distrust. "Er, sure, you can join me."

"Why thank you," he replied, forced smile still in place as he sat across from the confused kunoichi.

Shaking her head at the boy's strange behavior, Sakura uttered, "No problem" before turning back to her reading.

Smile faltering slightly, Sai tried to think of the next step when engaging in conversation with a peer.

_Show interest in what they are doing,_ Sai remembered with a nod of his head.

"What are you reading?" Sai began, trying to put some interest into his voice like the book had said.

Green eyes slid up from the page to meet dark ones. If she had been wary before, now she was definitely on edge. It was unusual for Sai to be interested in what she did or anyone else did for that matter.

"It's a medical journal."

"Ah, a medical journal. They are usually read by experienced doctors and medic-nin's. In your case tt's good to get a head start I suppose."

Sakura's brow ticked in annoyance. "And what's that supposed to mean? That I'm not experienced enough to understand this journal?"

Sirens went off in Sai's head, warning him of the increasing level of danger he faced from the threatening kunoichi.

"I'm sorry," he began, trying to amend his initial mistake. "I forgot how easily angered you get. I'm sure you are adept in reading medical journals. It would be a waste of time to try and read it otherwise."

Sai had honestly believed he made good points, but apparently Sakura disagreed as a fist shot out and struck him deftly on the head.

"Ow…"

"What are you doing here Sai? I know you don't really care about what I'm doing." Sakura leaned back in her chair, waiting for the explanation as to why he was bothering her.

"I'm trying to practice interacting socially. I've been researching and felt ready to test myself. Apparently I didn't pick a suitable subject…" he trailed off, rubbing his head which felt undoubtedly bruised.

Sakura couldn't help but snort. "At least you tried I guess. But you're not doing a very good job. When you talk to your friends, you are supposed to be casual, not try to force a conversation."

"Casual?" Sai repeated, and Sakura nodded.

"That's right. You just need to relax and act normal! Here, watch me."

Getting up Sakura briefly scanned the room for a familiar face, and when she spotted Izumo made her way over to him, Sai following close behind.

"Hey Izumo! Doing some errands for Tsunade again?" Sakura asked, smiling as she stepped up next to the man who had a load of books in his arms.

"Oh, hi Sakura!" Izumo turned and smiled in greeting, "Yeah, it's a drag. Sometimes I feel more like a secretary than a ninja." he joked causing Sakura to laugh.

"And what brings you here today?" Izumo went on, looking briefly at Sai before turning his attention back to Sakura.

"Just reading some medical journals," Sakura shrugged and Izumo smiled.

"I should have known. You are as brilliant as you are beautiful," the man winked and Sakura ran a hand down her hair.

"When you're right, you're right," she scoffed and the two laughed again, while Sai watched on with interest.

"Well I better get going before the Hokage throws another fit. See you, Sakura," Izumo nodded and left, Sakura waving in return.

Turning, Sakura smiled smugly at Sai. "See? Just be yourself and the conversation will come naturally."

"He winked at you," Sai pointed out, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Why would he have done that? The situation didn't seem to call for that kind of action."

Sakura's smile faltered to a frown as she flustered, "Er…well he likes to flirt, that's all."

"What is the purpose of flirting?" Sai asked, tilting his head to the side in his wonderment.

"Um, well, I guess it's basically a way to get the attention of someone you might be interested in." the pink haired girl tried, feeling increasingly uneasy about Sai's relentless questions on a subject she didn't want to talk about.

"Why would he be interested in you Hag?" the ink-nin pressed on without really knowing why he cared so much. But he did notice how Sakura's cheeks were reddening, though not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, or a combination of the two.

"W-well, he's not really! He always does that. We're just—what did you call me?!"

_Ah, definitely anger._

"Uh, I was just trying to act casual, like you said by using a nickname-"

"I told you not to call me Hag!"

By now the sirens were back again, but this time Sai was determined to fix things. His smooth calculating mind kicking into gear, Sai came up with a resolution to his problem. What was needed was an action that was known to be pleasing to her, and he knew just the one.

"My apologies Sakura. Of course the nickname 'Hag' isn't nearly suitable for someone of your level of uniqueness." Sai said with a wink, effectively silencing the blushing girl, whose mouth now hung open in complete shock.

"You…just…" Sakura stuttered after a moment to find Sai smiling, though less forced than usual.

"I will have to think of a better nickname for you, perhaps one that draws attention to your unique qualities. Something like Forehead or-"

"Sai!"

"Ow."

_I should have started with an easier subject…_

* * *

A/N: finally update, sorry for the wait, but I made it extra long to make up for it, lol. I couldn't resist doing a Sai social problem fic, because I find it quite hilarious that he just doesn't get it! Not as romantic as other's have been, but Sai is still learning so it's to be expected.

The list of requests is getting pretty long, which is fine, but I'm going to have to request you keep your voting to a maximum of 3 pairings. (No long lists of pairing requests) Also, just for the record I will NOT be doing KisameSakura or OrochimaruSakura. Sorry, but I just don't feel up to writing those pairings. Also, you can vote for threesomes, but it will take awhile before they are written. So without further ado:

Votes:

Sai/Saku 10

Gaa/Saku 7

Kaka/Saku 6

Dei/Saku 4

Lee, Neji/Saku 2

Saso, Shika, Naru, Kank, Kiba, Hidan/Saku 1

Threesomes:

ItaSakuSasu 1

KakaSakuGaa 1

--Miss Soupy


	15. Excuses GaaSaku

Excuses

Gaara stared grimly at the blank scroll sitting before him. He was running out of excuses for the pink haired medic to be sent his way and he was _very_ unhappy about it.

His brother had advised him to man-up and formally ask Sakura to come outside of just a mission, but Gaara still liked to entertain the notion that he really wasn't that attached to her.

Denial, Kankurou called it, stupidity was the word used by Temari, but he ignored them both stubbornly.

So _what_ if she was one of the very few people he could actually stand to spend time with? So _what_ if their relationship had blossomed from mere acquaintances to actual friends?

He guessed she thought they were 'friends', but that word seemed extremely alien to the boy who was just coming to terms that his village might actually care about him.

As far as Gaara was concerned, the village didn't really have a choice in the matter because he was the Kazekage, the authority figure, and they had to respect him as such regardless. But Sakura, on the other hand, didn't _have_ to forgive him for almost killing her. She didn't _have _to spend time with him when she visited. And she surely wasn't forced into a 'friendship' with him where she went out of her way to see him and make sure he was alright.

Gaara couldn't help but scoff at her constant worry. It was unneeded, in his opinion, for he had been taking care of himself his whole life. He hadn't needed anyone then, why would it be different now?

Frown deepening, Gaara stared down at the blank scroll and gripped his pen harder.

If he really didn't care, then why was he still trying to come up with an excuse?

Restlessly, Gaara began pacing his room as sand particles hummed anxiously in the air around him. His usual reaction to anything that upset him was anger at the cause, but this also proved to be a problem for he couldn't seem to be angry at _her_.

In his frustration, Gaara's eyes fell on a small, blue rubber ball sitting on his desk. Taking it up, he looked at it with a frown.

Sakura had given it to him on one of her visits; he was supposed to squeeze it when he got upset and it was supposed to be calming, or at least that's what she had said. He had only listened mutely to her explanation before flatly telling her he doubted such a thing would work. Gaara had only said it to get a rise from her, which he had succeeded in for she had crossed her arms and huffed, telling him that was the last time she would bother doing something thoughtful for him.

Of course they both knew that was a lie; she couldn't _not_ care about her friends, and she always referred to him as one of them so that would include him.

Gaara's lips twitched up in a smirk as he remembered the reason she had gotten it for him. His council was known to give him trouble, even after the Akatsuki incident, and he often lost control of his temper with the set old men who would forever seem him as a monster and nothing more.

Even if Gaara felt grim satisfaction over the fact they had to do as he said, he still hated them and was angered by their remarks. One time Sakura had been the unfortunate one to meet him after a bad meeting, and even if his murderous aura hadn't been quite enough to scare her away, it had prompted her to try and help. When she was around she could easily weather his anger, but when she was gone she hoped the stress ball could do the work for her, or at least help.

Eye's shifting self-consciously, Gaara gave the ball an experimental squeeze. He honestly didn't feel any different, but as he clutched the rubber ball an odd grin spread across his face.

He remembered he had told her if he did use the ball, he would imagine he was performing desert funeral on his unsuspecting council members. She hadn't liked that idea at all and had reached to take the ball back but he had stopped her. It had been given to him and he meant to keep it, if only to spite her.

At the moment, he could admit he was glad he had kept it. It actually _had_ helped him feel better, however not in the way it had been designed. Not that that really mattered.

Clenching his hand once more, Gaara thought he could really use a trip. He really _did_ need to thank a little Leaf kunoichi for her strangely comforting gift, after all.

* * *

A/N: Overwhelming votes for GaaraSakura, yay! I lurve Gaara. I tried to make him more normal, usually he is quite dark in fics but because of his life changing experience I imagine he is a bit more down to earth these days. Course, I'm sure in many ways he is still quite cynical /wink. And woo for a fic that had no real dialouge. 

Mmk, many of you are used to this part, the voting, but for those who are not I'll remind you of the rules: you can vote for 3 of your favorite Sakura pairings, no more than that please. Also if you wanna vote please leave a comment about the fic. Orochimaru and Kisame are not possible pairings, sorry! Oh, and some were confused and thought Saso, Shika, Naru, Kank, Kiba, Hidan/Saku was some pairing harem or something...this is not that case, it merely means SasoSaku, ShikaSaku, NaruSaku etc. each got the same number of votes. It was quicker to write it that way, heh, sorry for the confusion.

Votes:

Gaa/Saku 13

Dei/Saku 7

Kaka/Saku 6

Neji/Saku 4

Lee/Saku 3

Shika, Naru, Kiba/Saku 2

Saso, Sasu, Sai, Hida/Saku 1

Threesomes:

ItaSakuSasu 2

KakaSakuGaa 1

--Miss Soupy


	16. Couple NaruSaku

Couple

They walked through the streets of Konoha hand in hand. It was normal for them to do this, natural really, a familiar routine the two of them had fallen into along the way.

No one bat an eye when they saw them.

But perhaps everyone else knew something they did not.

Sakura was the first to notice it, granted it did take her quite some time (a fact that she was not proud of). They had been walking together with her hand fit snuggly in his, though his grip was a bit more limp than usual. He was tired because he hadn't slept well, but at least he seemed a good deal calmer now that she was there. It was a mystery to her how her presence could help, but perhaps some things were better left unexplained (especially when it came to her teammate).

She had been in the middle of contemplating what to have for dinner when her eyes fell on a flower stand. A man and woman stood hand in hand admiring the display. The man pointed to a bouquet and handed over some money while the woman blushed prettily and accepted her flowers.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Sakura looked away to the other side of the road and saw a young girl pull a young boys hand which caused the boy to immediately light up in a blush as he was dragged away.

Sakura's brows furrowed and she looked away again, this time spotting an old couple walking leisurely down the street, the lady's arm holding the gentleman's gingerly.

Green eyes flickering down to where her hands were joined with Naruto's, Sakura abruptly stopped, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Naruto, feeling the tug indicating his companion had stopped, yawned and turned to look at her with confusion in his blue eyes.

Disbelief mounting, Sakura pulled her hand away, not missing the startled whine from the blonde.

"We…we act..._just like a couple!_" Sakura spluttered, pointing an accusing finger towards the confused boy.

Naruto, who clearly wasn't all there that day to begin with, blinked slowly at the finger waving in his face and then to pink haired girl and offered a croaked, "Huh?"

Emerald eyes flashing in annoyance, Sakura waved an impatient hand around them and repeated, "We act like _we're_ a couple!"

Brining a hand up, Naruto scratched the back of his head for a moment, as if giving himself more time to put things together. Briefly, he glanced around the busy streets as Sakura had indicated (or at least that's what he _thought_ she had wanted him to do) but found nothing all that interesting about the usual crowd of people.

Seeing Naruto continue to look confused, Sakura let out a strangled noise, rubbed her temples for a moment, and then reiterated _very_ slowly, "We-hold-hands-like-a-_coup-le_."

Realization flickered across his blue eyes for a moment before his face turned down in a frown. "You mean you don't like holding my hand?"

"That's…that's not the point!" Sakura replied, her tone accusing once more. "It's _your _fault this happened, you know!"

Now, Naruto may not have been at his best that day, but he was hardly about to take her accusations without at least attempting to stand up for himself.

"_My _fault?" he repeated, his frown deepening, even as Sakura detected the faintest whine lining his voice.

Crossing her arms, Sakura turned her back to the blonde and spoke over her shoulder, "That's right it's your fault! You're always so…_touchy_ with me. Always hugging me and…and now I don't even notice!"

Naruto made a low exasperated noise in his throat and pointed a finger at Sakura's back.

"You like my hugs! Besides, _you're_ the one makes sure I take care of myself! You won't let anyone else heal me if I'm injured _and_ you make me dinner all the time so I don't just eat ramen." he said, rising to his defense.

Shoulders jerking up at his (truthful) words, Sakura spun around only to find herself now facing Naruto's back. The tables had turned and now it was Naruto who faced away, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest and his lip jutting out in a pout.

Sakura glowered at his form before jabbing a finger into his back, causing his body to arch from the sudden pressure.

"Who else will take care of you if not me?!" she stated rather than questioned, her eyes flashing up at him when he turned to face her again.

"And who's going to hug you if not me?" he shot back, his lips quirking up in a crooked smile.

Sakura felt her lips twitch to smile, but before she could completely break down she looked to the side.

"I didn't say you could stop hugging me," she finally replied, tugging a strand of pink hair.

"I didn't say you could stop looking out for me."

Sakura made a humming noise as her fingers moved to hold her chin. She looked the boy up and down, while similarly, Naruto scratched the side of his forehead thoughtfully and watched her.

Finally both smiled and said, "Good."

Naruto held out his hand, but Sakura took his arm before reaching down to lace her fingers with his.

The two walked on in what looked like their normal fashion.

No one would bat an eye if Naruto's hand snaked around her waist or if Sakura pressed her cheek into his shoulder.

Everyone else knew, and finally, so did they.

* * *

A/N/flees flying produce/ I know NaruSaku was not the vote leader, but I just love this pairing and this idea came to me awhile ago and...I just wanted to write it! I've been feeling a bit burnt out since writing the 12 chapter christmas fic in two weeks, so I had this idea to fall back on and decided to use it. Hopefully I will get my groove back quickly so I can churn out some more oneshots for all of my lovely reviewers/readers! 

As far as the voting goes, please keep the threesomes to a minimum. I understand the appeal of the threesome, but I don't intend to write that many because I like to keep to the normal twosome pairings. Also, someone asked me why I haven't done a Sasuke pairing, and this is mostly because no one has really asked for it and its not one of my favorite pairings to begin with. So, not that that is cleared up, on to the voting!

Votes:

Kaka, Neji/Saku 8

Dei/Saku 7

Lee, Naru/Saku 5

Gaa/Saku 4

Shika, Hida/Saku 3

Kiba, Sai/Saku 2

Kabu, Saso, Sasu/Saku 1

Threesomes:

Ita/Saku/Sasu 3

Gaa/Saku/Kaka 3

Shika/Saku/Neji 1

Gaa/Saku/Sasu 1

Sasu/Saku/Sai 1

Gaa/Saku/Sai 1

This fic was beta'd by my good friend DasDeke /hugs him/

--Miss Soupy


	17. Limited Edition KakaSaku

Limited Edition

"Sensei."

Kakashi shifted fractionally trying to find a comfortable position but said nothing. He hadn't missed the bored tone of her voice, but maybe, if he was really quiet, she would forget he was there.

"Sensei."

_Or not._

"Don't call me sensei," he mumbled, his attention still focused on his open book.

Sakura uttered a dramatic sigh and fell silent for a moment, and the only noise was the rustling of a page as he turned it slowly.

"Sensei."

Her tone was a little more insistent this time, so Kakashi felt he should acknowledge her.

"Hm?"

"I'm _bored_."

Turning, Kakashi gave her a look that said 'well what am _I _supposed to do about it'. But, her look seemed to challenge back with 'you figure it out'.

Deciding he didn't really feel like it, Kakashi turned back to his beloved reading material. "Why don't you go make Naruto or Sai entertain you?"

It wasn't really a question, more of a hopeful alternative to him having to entertain her. Because really, this was a new release and he wanted nothing more than to read it in enjoyable quiet. Apparently though, Sakura had other plans, or actually, had no plans at all which was why she was bothering him now.

Maybe if he left a clone he could sneak off…

"I can't believe you sensei. You value that book more than you do me."

_Hm?_

Once again the copy-nin turned to look at the girl sitting next to him, only this time she was purposely looking grimly out into the distance.

"Why do you say that?" he asked lazily, his lone eye trained on her as she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"You'd rather spend time with your book than me, or anyone for that matter."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side thoughtfully as his hand came up to idly scratch his masked chin.

"What I value and what I spend my time with are two completely different subjects, Sakura. They might not necessarily reflect each other."

Sakura turned to give him a doubtful look and the man sighed.

"I enjoy reading my book and I spend a lot of time doing that, true. But, that does not mean I value this book more than you."

"Uh huh?"

"My book is replaceable. You, however, are _not_. Given the choice between saving you and saving my book, of course I would save you." Kakashi paused for a moment and then corrected, "Well, perhaps I would save both."

The two were silent for a moment, both staring out ahead. Kakashi was wondering to himself if there could ever possibly be a situation such as that, and if he could really manage to save both. Really, his book deserved a chance too, and Sakura truthfully had a better chance of survival…

"So I'm like a limited edition?"

She looked at him with a small smirk, while his lone eye once again focused on her, this time with a thoughtful expression.

"I suppose you could say that…a one of a kind, limited edition release." He smiled at her from under his mask, his eye creasing in its usual happy manner.

"Thanks…Kakashi," she smiled and settled back against the tree contently.

"Of course," he replied, settling back down to read once again.

…..

"….I'm still bored."

"…"

* * *

A/N: Hmm kinda short...ah well. I loves Kakashi, and how he cherishes his porn. Not very lovey dovey or fluffilicious, but, its just meant to be a cute little moment. The idea of Sakura thinking Kakashi liked his book more was too good to pass up. Because, Sakura really does know, she just likes to give him a hard time, heh. 

Ok people, here's the deal. **No more new threesome votes.** They aren't allowed, because the list is just getting far too long and I'll never catch up. You can vote for ones already mentioned in the list, but you cannot vote for new ones. There are just too many characters and too many ways to pair them up. Also, I don't feel like writing threesomes, I want to write couples, so, if you actually want to see your vote get done, I'd vote for couples if I were you. Now that I'm done being evil...

The list is getting freaking huge, but here goes:

Votes

Kaka, Dei/Saku 10

Neji/Saku 9

Lee, Gaa, Naru/Saku 6

Hidan/Saku 5

Shika/Saku 4

Sai/Saku 3

Sasu, Kimi/Saku 2

Kabu, Saso, Genma, Ita/Saku 1

Threesomes:

Ita/Saku/Sasu 3

Gaa/Saku/Kaka 4

Shika/Saku/Neji 2

Gaa/Saku/Sasu 1

Sasu/Saku/Sai 1

Gaa/Saku/Sai 1

Kank/Saku/Naru 1

Naru/Saku/Sasu 2

Team 7 1

--Miss Soupy


	18. The Plan NejiSaku

The Plan

Neji stood leisurely outside the Konoha Hospital patiently waiting for his girlfriend to end her shift. At least, he _looked_ to be standing patiently, but in truth he was extremely bored, so much so that he had been counting birds with his byakugan to pass the time. As long as he didn't stray from his self-made plan, all would be well. And surely he would get bonus points for the long wait.

Finally, after counting exactly 12 species of birds, 57 in total, he spotted Sakura's shock of pink hair.

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait too long?" Sakura asked, leaning up to give him a quick kiss while looking sincerely sorry for keeping him.

"It was not a problem," Neji replied easily as the two began walking.

Sakura turned her head and gave him a small knowing smile. "Were you counting birds again?"

Neji scowled. Sadly for him, Sakura could just _tell_. Retreating back into silence, Neji mentally checked off the first step in his plan for the day. Next to him, Sakura pulled out a sheet of paper from one of her pockets and looked it over.

"Where are you going?" Neji suddenly asked, noticing Sakura had diverged from their normal route back to the Hyuuga compound.

That had NOT been part of the plan.

His plan had been simple; first meet Sakura and walk her back to the Hyuuga estate, proceed _immediately_ to his bedroom. The rest, Neji thought with a smirk, could be left up to ones imagination.

There had NOT been room for a detour in _the plan_.

"Hinata asked me to pick up a few groceries, that's all." Sakura replied absentmindedly as she looked over the list she held.

Neji frowned. "The servants usually do the shopping, there is no need to-"

"Oh it's fine," Sakura cut him off, waving the short list in his face and smiling. "It won't take long at all."

His frown deepened. Neji looked at Sakura silently willing it not to be true. Sakura looked at Neji telling him it _was_ true and that he should _get over it_. And it was Neji who relented, folding his hands in his sleeves and sighing.

Sakura's smile widened. "Come on, it's not that bad, you may even enjoy it."

Neji highly doubted that and voiced as much in a mumbled, "I can think of more enjoyable things we could be doing."

Sakura smirked. "What, is a little shopping too lowly for the all-important Hyuuga?"

That statement had caused Neji to pause and raise a delicate brow in the direction of the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura knew, very well in fact, that Neji had come quite a ways from the pompous boy he had been. He was still a noble, and extremely proud, but by no means did he believe himself to be above all.

Truthfully, he was prone to think of himself a lowly from time to time, mostly because of his captive state as a lower branch member. Sakura had weaned him away from that feeling the best she could, but the reality was, as long as the symbol remained clearly on his forehead he would never truly be rid of it.

And because Sakura knew him all too well, his mind clicked smoothly from the possibility that her statement was truthfully spoken to the fact that it was _really_ her way of challenging him.

And of course, Neji could not refuse a challenge.

"Of course not, Haruno-san," he replied in a purposely formal manner. "I was merely expressing my belief that it was needless for you to bother with shopping when there are servants who are _paid_ to do just that. But, if you wish, nothing would please me more than to accompany you."

Flawlessly, Neji played the part of the noble, pushing Sakura into the position of a helpless maiden, while knowing full well how she hated that.

Sure enough, her eyes already were sparking as the smirk she had previously held was pulled down into a scowl.

"I don't _need_ you to accompany me, Hyuuga-kun," she spat, causing Neji's amusement to grow even further. "I'm sure I can manage, _alone_."

Drawing himself to his full Hyuuga height and managing to look quite nobler than he had a moment ago, Neji inclined his head briefly and replied, "As you wish Haruno-san."

He really wasn't going to grant her wish, that wasn't part of the game. Sakura huffed and turned on her heel to stomp angrily down the street towards the food district, while Neji followed languidly behind, unable to remove the small satisfied smile from his face.

The plan was not completely unattainable, Neji decided sometime later as he offered to carry some of Sakura's items and was met with a small smile of gratitude. He calculated that by the end of the trip she would no longer be mad at him. And, since he would once again be in her good graces, might even be in the receiving end of a little 'apology'.

Yes, the Hyuuga thought with a self-satisfied grin, perhaps he should indulge himself in more of these commoner activities.

* * *

A/N: After a viscious battle between the two ninja with the nicest hair, Neji came out as the winner narrowly defeating Deidara by two points (sorry DeiSaku fans). But don't lose hope, for there is always the next chapter (I'm wondering if it will be blonde vs. blonde...). Oh, if you haven't noticed, I like writing Neji as perverted (don't ask me why, I just like thinking of him that way/smirk/). 

Alright, now go ahead and review and vote, just don't forget to actually comment on the chapter please. Also, remember no new threesome pairings. If I see any, they will be ignored.

Votes:

NejiSaku 15

DeiSaku 13

NaruSaku 10

GaaSaku 9

HidanSaku 7

Shika, LeeSaku 6

KakaSaku 5

SaiSaku 4

KimiSaku 3

Sasu, Kabu, Saso, Genma, ItaSaku 2

KibaSaku 1

threesomes:

GaaSakuKaka 5

ItaSakuSasu 4

ShikaSakuNeji, NaruSakuSasu 3

Team 7 1


	19. Explode DeiSaku

Explode

She stood there, all destructive beauty and bright colors and curves, and she really had _no idea_ how excited he was. Pink eyebrows snapped together in complete concentration as she watched him warily, ready to act at any moment. Sweat beaded at her brow, and his hands itched faintly.

"Get out of my way!" she commanded with contained anger, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

"Where have you been all my life, un?" he smiled, watching her eyebrows shoot up in confusion.

It was at that moment he moved and, standing directly behind her, pressed his front just barely against her back so that he could feel her stiffen. He knew, without even looking, that her eyes were wide now, perhaps in fear or disbelief.

"Wh-what do you want?" she stammered, unsure of herself now – normally, the Akatsuki didn't play with people like this; _normally_, they just killed, killed, and killed some more – oh, but what was this one doing?

Deidara didn't reply, but chuckled faintly to himself as he brought a hand up. And it wasn't until she felt something wet caress her temple that she moved, twisting her body away as she struck out with a leg. Her leg only met air, however, as Deidara dodged, moving away with that same grin on his face as if to only further infuriate her. His arms were crossed over his chest, exposing his tongued hands, and his smile turned mischievous as she looked at them in horror and felt the side of her head.

"Sweet, hn." he said to himself, but loud enough for her to hear and was rewarded with a strangled cry of anger.

In the blink of an eye, chakra was gathering at her fist and she was running at him, a blur of pink and red. A moment later, her fist made contact, but suddenly he wasn't flesh but instead hard clay, which exploded into millions of pieces as her fist destroyed it. Sakura stopped and whirled around, expecting an attack from behind, but found herself alone in the small clearing.

"Beautiful, un." a voice said from somewhere and yet everywhere at once, and her head reeled around wildly, trying to locate his position.

"Again." he commanded as more clay replicas appeared around her, and she was forced to strike again and again and again, obliterating each one as encouragements were called down from the trees.

"Stop messing with me!" she screeched, her breaths coming in quick pants now as she moved to one side of the clearing. Nimbly, Deidara moved to a tree closer to her and watched as she destroyed two more duplicates in one blow.

She was incredible, destroying things with her strength alone. Her explosions were beautiful; her deft movements, her brutal strikes – each and every one was a work of art. And she was _his_ discovery. Only he could be observant enough to know, to witness the true beauty this girl held.

Deidara's smile faltered however, when the kunoichi suddenly turned and swung her fist hard and fast against the tree he was perched on. What had once been a solid branch beneath him was suddenly nothing but sawdust as the tree exploded.

_She lured me out_, he thought, an awe-inspired smile on his face as he landed below, pieces of wood clinging to his hair and robes.

"You really are something, un." he told her, picking out a sharp piece of debris from his hair. "We could make beautiful art together, yeah."

Without dropping her stance, she flipped her hair away and replied, "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard."

Deidara smiled, his hands already beginning to form explosives as Sakura once again drew chakra to her fist.

"Art is a bang."

* * *

A/N: Yes I am alive! Sorry for the delay, but I was feeling kind of blah about Naruto and lacked interest in writing much. But I did not forget all of my lovely reviewers and that is why I returned with a DeiSaku as you wished. Hopefully my next post wont take as long...

Special thanks to TheJiggly for beta'ing for me. Thanks so much dear, you do a wonderful job.

Also, I would like to clear up the difference between narusakusasu and a team 7 fic. Team 7 to me is Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke (it could even contain Yamato but that is getting to be a bit too much so I dont think I'll count him). Hope that clears some things up.

Votes:

DeiSaku 23

NaruSaku 18

NejiSaku 17

GaaSaku 11

HidanSaku 9

KakaSaku 8

Shika, Lee, Sai/Saku 7

SasoSaku 5

ItaSaku 4

Kiba, Kimi, Kabu/Saku 3

Sasu, Genma/Saku 2

PeinSaku 1

Multipairing

GaaSakuKaka 7

ItaSakuSasu 6

ShikaSakuNeji 5

NaruSakuSasu 5

Team 7 4


End file.
